Tyrael
Tyrael is a melee Warrior Hero from the Diablo universe. Among the angels it is the Archangel of Justice Tyrael who is humanity's greatest defender. Wielding his sword El'druin against the Burning Hells, the Prime Evils would have enslaved Sanctuary and all of humanity long ago if Tyrael had not intervened. He a strong front-line Hero that can support his allies, Shielding them and increasing their Movement Speed. Explodes when he dies, damaging nearby enemies. Background As the Archangel Angel and Aspect of Justice, Tyrael participated in the Great Conflict, and his exploits in battle became the stuff of legend. According to Imperius, he and Tyrael saved each other's lives countless times during the conflict. Off the battlefield, he administered the Courts of Justice.From the Diablo wiki Gameplay Summary Tyrael is a very mobile Warrior with Bruiser-oriented gameplay, capable of getting in and out of combat very quickly. He also brings a lot of utility to the table, featuring shielding for his allies, as well having a flexible talent tree that allows him to adapt to a lot of circumstances. Overall, he excels at either initiating or following up on team fights, as well picking off isolated enemies. Because of this, he shines in aggressive team compositions, especially dive-oriented ones. He is at his best as a secondary Warrior. Strengths *Flexible talent tree, allowing him to focus on either defensive or offensive builds. *Very effective at diving and causing havoc to the backline. * provides him with exceptional mobility. **The level 13 talent, , provides a very strong area of denial and body-blocking potential. * provides a decent amount of area of effect shielding that can save allies in critical moments. * provides both damage and utility with an invaluable movement speed bonus, which, when combined with the shields from Righteousness, makes Tyrael a strong supportive Hero. * is a powerful and effective diving tool for focusing specific targets. * can single handedly secure team fights if used correctly. Weaknesses *Very mana-intensive. *Not very effective as a solo Warrior, as he doesn't provide proper peeling tools. *Poor waveclear. *Requires specific team compositions in order to truly be effective. * doesn't provide any additional effects, and only works when Tyrael dies. Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds * Tips *Be very mindful when using Tyrael's abilities, specially during the laning phase, as he runs out of mana pretty fast. *Use to delay an objective until teammates can make their way into position. **It can also be used to play effective mindgames against enemy Heroes, such as conditioning to move to one way, only to surprise them by teleporting. **Make full use of (at level 13) to steal mercenary camps or to secure specific objectives (such as teleporting to the Shrines faster on Dragon Shire). *Save to use when diving deep into a battle. *Make sure to announce to the team when about to cast , so they can follow up properly and focus fire on Tyrael's target. *Make sure to announce to the team when about to cast , to ensure all allies are within range to be protected. **Make sure to track enemy cooldowns accordingly, specially Heroic abilities. Matchups Pairings Tyrael's abilities are great at both engaging and disengaging, which is useful to make The Butcher more slippery and less susceptible to focus fire. El'druin's Might and Judgement are particularly powerful to lock on opponents and both open opportunities as well as follow up for . Effective against Tyrael excels at diving in the backline, which is the midterm where Auriel resides. El'druin's Might is very dangerous due its teleport and slow functions, allowing Tyrael to stick on Auriel similarly to Tracer and Zeratul, while at the same time Smite allows opponents to chase Auriel more easily. His Judgement is potentially fatal as it can and will give Tyrael's allies enough time to follow up after the stun; on the other hand, Auriel can cancel his charge with . Effective foes Skins ;Archangel of Justice (base) ;Seraphim :With tired eyes the newly appointed High Seraph Tyrael looked across Sanctuary... after the destruction of the High Heavens, this world was the last bastion against Imperius's wrath. ;Archangel :Each archangel's armor is a manifestation of their spirit. While his appearance had changed during his battles within the Nexus, his dedication to justice remained steadfast. ;Demonic :Of all the Aspects of Sin, Tyrael, the Lord of Pride, is the most ruthless. His every action and every thought serves only to fulfill the desires of his true master; himself. :Features altered voice-over and themed abilities. ;Mecha :Neo Stormwind's latest Angiris-class mecha ultilizes a cerebro-mech modeled after the legendary Mecha Tassadar. Once deployed, the Tyrael unit will dispense justice for the atrocities committed during the great Mecha War. :This skin is related to the Mechastorm themed-skins. Features replaced voice-over, themed abilities, themed animations and themed mount. Trivia *The "Mecha" skin has variants that makes references to the Mobile Suit Gundam series. **The "Deathreaper" variant references GF13-001NHII Master Gundam from the 1994 anime Mobile Fighter G Gundam. **The "Strike" variant references XXXG-01W Wing Gundam from the 1995 anime Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, and also ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam from the 2004 anime Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. *A 2UP Tyrael figure based on his appearance in Heroes of the Storm was released in 2015.2015-02-14, Toy Fair NY 2015 NECA Heroes of the Storm Action Figures Photos. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-02-15 A "Demonic" skin variant of the figure was also released.2015-07-10, SDCC 2015 – Blizzard Booth Photos. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-07-26 *A 7" figure based on his appearance in Heroes of the Storm was released.2015-07-08, SDCC 2015 – NECA Reveals Heroes of the Storm 7″ Scale Action Figures Series 2. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-07-24 Patch changes * * * * * * * * * References External links * Tyrael at HotS Battle.net * Tyrael at Diablo Wiki Category:Heroes Category:Diablo Category:Warrior Category:Angel Category:Angiris Council Category:Aspects Category:Deities